The Adventures of Georgina and Leona
by Unread-Letters
Summary: This is the story of two teenage girls who run away to London, meet Turkish and Tommy and the adventures they have. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter One The Ding On A Dashboard

**Disclaimer- The idea and characters of Snatch belong to Guy Ritchie, Matthew Vaughn and Ska Films. The only thing I own is the plot. That's all mine.**

**Author's Note- This is a little story my friend, Kristen, and I came up with one day while we were bored, writing notes back and forth, and day dreaming in class. Please let me know what you think. Enjoi!**

**The Adventures of Georgina and Leona**

**Chapter One- A Ding On The Dashboard**

**By:****UnreadLetters **

There it was staring them straight in the face; a sign they had never seen before. A sign that had meant so much to them.** You Are Now Leaving Maryland** it said in big, bold black letters. The two girls looked at each other and smiled.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Georgina asked her friend.

"We can always turn around and go back." Leona replied.

Both girls smiled again. "Nah." they said together.

They each had their reasons for leaving, running away, breaking free, whatever you want to call it. Georgina was escaping confusion and frustration. A red haired drummer named Viktor had stolen her heart, which sounds wonderful but her now ex-boyfriend didn't seem to think so. And on top of that she was fed up with the world. Leona didn't really know why she was leaving. It was just something she felt had to be done. She had to get away and not a moment sooner. This was their chance and neither girl was going to risk regret.

And so it was that beautiful Monday morning that the option of going straight or making a left was the only thing on their minds. The road was empty and they sat in the stopped car wondering which way they should take, where each road lead, what adventures they would come across. The morning sun was shining in their eyes but neither could avoid looking at the road before them. The life before them. Georgina fished around in her pocket and pulled out a shiny quarter.

"If it's heads we go left and if it's tales we keep going straight."

"I'm all for it as long as it doesn't tell us to go back."

Georgina flipped the quarter and it landed with a ding on the dashboard. The girls shifted to look at it. They would be going straight. Georgina started the car again and turned up the radio. The song was familiar and welcoming just like the coffee they were sipping and the air that was coming in through a small crack in the window. This is it. This is what they wanted, what they dreamed of. Driving for miles away from everything they had grown to hate. Driving away from resentment. Driving away from want. Driving away from regret. Driving into something novel and unknown.

Leona leaned out of the window and snapped a quick picture of the blur they were driving by. It was a mixture of green, and blue, and orange, and gray. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. They would tell this story one day. Leona would write it and Georgina would paint the pictures. They would tell the story of adventure, freedom, life. They would tell the story of…

From the distance someone was calling her name and Leona woke up with a start. She must've been asleep. There was a small puddle of drool on her desk. She looked around and her entire Latin class was gawking at her. Georgina was silently giggling from the desk to her right. The teacher looked at Leona over his glasses.

"Do you know where we are?"

"Yeah... I was following along, just got a little distracted."

"We're on page thirty seven. Sara was translating number four."

Sara continued with her translation but Leona was too caught up in the faces that had been staring at her only seconds before. Faces that just didn't understand. Those kids didn't get it. They led happy lives with normal troubles. Most of them wouldn't dream of ever leaving Baltimore. They wanted to raise their kids where they had grown up. Hell, they wanted to have kids. Those faces would never experience anything different, or amazing, or confusing. They'd never see the greens and blues and oranges and grays blend together over a smell of coffee and a sound of laughter. They didn't have dreams they had goals. Their lives would never be changed by the ding of a quarter on a dashboard.

Leona turned her sad eyes onto Georgina and noticed Georgina's eyes were like hers. Leona nodded and Georgina understood. The following morning, a gray Tuesday, Leona walked down her driveway and into Georgina's car. They shared an understanding that morning that only two best friends could comprehend. They discussed, worried, weighed the options, nodded and drove. But this morning it was different. This morning they didn't drive to their high school. This morning they were just driving. Driving towards adventure. Driving towards laughter. Driving towards inside jokes and memorable stories. Driving towards life. Letting the ding of a quarter on a dashboard change their lives. And it did, their lives did change.

* * *

**UnreadLetters**


	2. Chapter Two The Ring Of A Bell

**Disclaimer- The idea and characters of Snatch belong to Guy Ritchie, Matthew Vaughn and Ska Films. The only thing I own is the plot. That's all mine. And Paul Ash belongs to himself.**

**Author's Note- This is a little story my friend, Kristen, and I came up with one day while we were bored, writing notes back and forth, and day dreaming in class. Please let me know what you think. Enjoi!**

**The Adventures of Georgina and Leona**

**Chapter Two-The Ring Of The Bell**

**By: UnreadLetters**

Georgina and Leona were quietly humming London Calling while popping jellybeans into their mouths. Both girls were extremely nervous and neither could tell you how they had pulled it off. They drove around for hours wondering where their quarter would take them. They ended up at anairport. They soon found themselves purchasing plane tickets and even sooner boarding a plane. They each had a small bag of clothes and all their savings were tucked neatly into their respective pockets. They would be landing soon. And again they had no idea what was waiting for them when they got there.

Leona was convinced London was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. Even the rain clouds looked inviting. Her and Georgina managed to find a small, cheap hotel to stay in until they could find jobs and some form of permanency. To be honest both girls were scared. They were scared of being away from home, growing up, living alien lives but they were going to do it and they were going to savor every moment of it.

Moments turned into hours, hours into days, and days into weeks. Before they knew what hit them they had found substantial jobs at a record store and shared a small, grotty flat in the city. They even started talking in that infamous English slang. They were comfortable and happy. They even decided to write letters home. They never mailed them of course.

Early onemorning two men walked into the store. They were both dressed in suits and trench coats. Businessmen; but you could tell with one look that they weren't. There was something appealing about these men, intriguing. The men were browsing the store and talking in low, hushed voices. When they had finally made their decision they approached the counter where Georgina and Leona finally heard the conversation they were straining to listen to. It was about boxing, one match in particular.

"Tommy, we need to get the Pikey to fight like that bloke on TV."

"Paul Ash?"

"Yeah that's the one."

"Paul Ash?" Georgina spoke up.

"You know him?" The taller of the men asked.

"Yeah, we watched that fight. It was pretty good."

"You girls watched the Paul Ash fight?" The shorter man asked.

"Yeah." Leona and Georgina said together.

"What'd you think?" The taller one inquired.

"Well," Georgina began. "Ash put up a good fight but it was like he was missing something."

"What was he missing?"

"It seemed like he didn't want to be there. He won and all but he wasn't really behind it too well." Leona said.

"Do you girls like boxing?"

"Yeah we watch it whenever we can."

"What're your names?"

"That's Leona and I'm Georgina."

"I'm Turkish and this is my partner Tommy. Excuse us for a second."

The men turned away from the girls and spoke in the same hushed tones as before. They nodded simultaneously and then faced the girls again.

"What'd you say to helping Tommy and I out?"

"What'd you mean?" Leona asked.

"Well I'm a boxing promoter and we really could use your help."

"What do you need our help for?" Georgina asked.

"We need someone with an outside view. Just to help us train our guys."

The girls looked at each other with similarly confused expressions.

"Can we think about it?"

"Sure, here's our number just give us a bell soon. Come on Tommy."

The two men left the store even more intriguing then they had been when they entered. Georgina and Leona stayed up all night talking about that day's events. Flipping a quarter, determining what to do.

When the sun rose the next morning, they had decided to take Turkish and Tommy up on their offer. They next day they had to go and meet the men at their office. Both girls sensed the others' regret when they saw said "office." It was an old rusty motor home with the door hanging off the hinges. It shook when Leona knocked on it. Turkish came out closely followed by Tommy.

"Nice office you guys have here." Leona said with a sideways grin at Georgina.

"Well what we do isn't exactly legal is it?" Turkish asked.

"What do you mean not exactly legal?"

"It's an unlicensed boxing league."

"Oh." Georgina and Leona said together.

"Right, well tonight there's a fight and we need you girls to come and watch and tell us what you think. If it goes right you've got the job."

Later that night Georgina and Leona walked into a murky old warehouse without even realizing they were walking into their future. The warehouse smelt like stale blood and sweat but for some reason neither girl was bothered by it. They took in their surroundings deeply. They were the only women in the room. It was full of men. Men in suits, men in rags, men shouting, men cheering. However, they both held their heads high and found Tommy and Turkish through the crowd. Minutes later the bell rang and round one had begun.

Men were yelling, blood was spurting, and that dull sound of skin on floor was echoing but Leona and Georgina watched the fight with more tenacity then anyone in the room. The bell kept ringing and the fight kept going. By the final round, Georgina and Leona were sharing the same familiar understanding. This was what they were going to do. This was one of the stories they were going to tell. This was another one of their adventures.

The ding of the boxing bell would determine their futures, their lives and just like everything else, it changed them. Something so barbaric and savage had positively affected two seventeen year old girls and it would continue to do so for a very long time. The yelling and the blood and the dull fighting sounds became as familiar to them as the smell of coffee and warm air through the car window. As long as the bell kept ringing, Georgina and Leona would continue having adventure, freedom, and life all because of a ding on the dashboard and the ringing of a bell.

* * *

**UnreadLetters**


	3. Chapter Three The Ring Of The Doorbell

**Disclaimer- The idea and characters of Snatch belong to Guy Ritchie, Matthew Vaughn and Ska Films. The only thing I own is the plot. That's all mine.**

**Author's Note- This is a little story my friend, Kristen, and I came up with one day while we were bored, writing notes back and forth, and day dreaming in class. Please let me know what you think. Enjoi!**

**The Adventures of Georgina and Leona**

**Chapter Three-The Ring Of A Doorbell**

**By: UnreadLetters**

The first fight had been a success. Georgina and Leona knew that underground, unlicensed, and illegal boxing was their calling. After the fight they were walking home with Turkish and Tommy. As it turns out they lived right around the corner from the girls. As they were walking Turkish was explaining boxing promoting to Leona while Tommy and Georgina were fervently recounting the events of the fight. Almost a block before they reached their flats a black car pulled up and a fat black man got out of it. He began assaulting Tommy, shouting about Tommy owing him money or something and then in one swift punch the man was knocked out cold on the sidewalk. Turkish, Leona, and Tommy had all stopped breathing as they watched with wide eyes Georgina standing in a state of shock with her fist raised.

Turkish and Tommy nodded simultaneously and then began talking in hushed voices. When their discussion was over both men looked at the girls with wide grins.

"We've got a bit of a scope." Turkish said.

"We think Georgina here would be a pretty deadly fighter." Tommy explained.

"We also think that Leona would do pretty well promoting." Turkish continued.

"What do you say?"

The girls looked at each other and shared their own little nod.

"Sure." Georgina smiled.

"We'll do it." Leona was smiling too.

A few days later the girls got home from their job at the record store when the phone rang. Turkish had called to see if he and Tommy could come over and give the girls a few pointers. In mere moments both men were at their flat. Turkish was telling Leona everything she needed to know in the living room while Tommy was "training" Georgina in the kitchen. All of the sudden a loud thud and a cry of apology was emitted from where Tommy and Georgina were. Turkish and Leona rushed to the kitchen to find Tommy rolling on the floor in pain and a worried Georgina looking sheepish. They took Tommy to the hospital and when the girls returned to their flat a few hours later, Georgina had received a letter. It was from the red haired drummer himself. She had written him earlier and there in her hands was his reply. She read it over and over taking in very word, every comma, every period. She memorized it. She missed him so much and would've killed to see him again.

Georgina and Leona took to their new careers very quickly and in a month Georgina had been in almost seven fights, winning six of them. The eighth and last fight of the month was to be her biggest. She was going against a guy from Ireland. He was big and burly and the sight of him almost killed Georgina. The fight started well enough. She had held her own for the first two rounds then just as the bell rang to begin the third she saw a familiar red head in the crowd. There he was, Viktor,her drummer and he was looking right at her. It only took a split second to knock her out for two days. She'd lost her concentration when she had spotted him and paid severely for it. Viktor had been there with a friend. He hadn't even known Georgina was there let alone fighting. The friend he was visiting, Dan,told him about the unlicensed boxing and how awesome it was so he decided to give it a go. He never dreamed he'd see Georgina. Out of worry and concern he flew homeright awayand straight to the house of Georgina's parents. He told her mother where she was and what had happened. Georgina's mother then called Leona's mother and the women decided that they were going to get their daughters.

About three weeks had passed but Georgina was back in the ring. She had been knocked out so bad that she didn't remember a thing. She didn't remember the fight or seeing the love of her life in the crowd but her and Leona were holding up good. They loved their jobs and their friends and their lives and then everything changed. They were sitting at their kitchen table playing poker with Turkish and Tommy when their doorbell rang. Leona was laughing at something Tommy had said as she began to open the door but what she saw on the other end made the laughter stop instantly. There they were. Her mother right along side Georgina's were standing in their hallway with frightening expressions.

"Oh shit." Was all Leona could say.

"Oh shit is right young lady." Her mother said in the same high pitched voice she thought she had escaped. The mothers walked passed Leona and into the house. Her mother was talking all the while. She was talking about how worried they were, how upset, how disappointed, and how they were going home. Leona followed the women into the kitchen where Georgina had dropped the bottle of water she was holding and Turkish and Tommy just looked between the girls and their mothers confused. Leona's mother just kept going while Georgina's stayed quiet. Leona's mother looked at Turkish and Tommy with an almost amused expression on her face.

"Hi, I'm Leona's mother. And you are?"

"I'm Turkish and this is my partner Tommy, we work with Leona and Georgina."

"I see. You are aware that the girls are seventeen right?" Her mother responded, the amused expression still plastered on her face.

"Yeah we know that." Turkish said.

"Okay good, just wanted to make sure."

"But Tommy and I were gonna go now anyway. Come on Tommy. It was nice meeting you." They both waved at Georgina and Leona before leaving the flat in a hurried pace.

The entire night was filled with lectures, yelling, arguments, and even some hidden tears from both the girls and their mothers. They would be leaving in the morning. All four of them. This could've murdered Georgina and Leona. Long after their mothers went to bed they stayed up and cried and talked about how all their hard work had done nothing, really. But at least they got to live their lives just for a second. They would always have the memories and the stories. The flew home in silence. The went back to school the next day. They answered pointless question after pointless question. They heard the rumors about themselves. One was they had joined a street gang and were selling drugs. Another was they had been sent to a mental institution. Someone even said they were dead. But no one ever seemed to believe the real story. The story that said the ding of a quarter on a dashboard and the ring of a boxing bell had changed their lives. The story that said the ring of a doorbell changed it back.

* * *

**UnreadLetters**


	4. Chapter Four The Ding Of The No Smoking ...

**Disclaimer- The idea and characters of Snatch belong to Guy Ritchie, Matthew Vaughn and Ska Films. The only thing I own is the plot. That's all mine.**

**Author's Note- This is a little story my friend, Kristen, and I came up with one day while we were bored, writing notes back and forth, and day dreaming in class. Please let me know what you think. Enjoi!**

**The Adventures of Georgina and Leona**

**Chapter Four-The Ding Of The No Smoking Sign**

**By: UnreadLetters**

Turkish and Tommy had been very upset over the girls' leaving and they had recently fallen into a hole in their boxing careers without the assistance of Georgina and Leona. They decided to do something about it. They hopped a plane and headed straight for the girls' high school.

Tommy and Turkishwalked through the hallways of Georgina and Leona's hgh school, peering into classrooms looking for their business partners. When they got to the second floor the secretary, a small elderly blond woman, stopped them.

"Excuse me, excuse me. Sirs, where are you going?"

They both turned politely.

"Yes?" Tommy and Turkish said together.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

"We're here to pick up Georgina Holden and Leona Bradshaw."

"Do you have a note?"

Tommy, reached into his trousers and pulled out the dud gun he bought from Boris the Blade.

"We don't have a note but we do have this."

Turkish chuckled behind him.

"Come on Tommy, don't scare the poor bird."

"Fine, Fine Turkish."

They turned and made their way up the final flight of stairs. Walking slowly down the hallway while looking inconspicuously into every class room. They turned a corner and saw the girls sitting in the back of the classroom, away from the other students. A gray-haired manwas droningon in the front. They noded and Turkish opened the door while Tommy followed closely, putting his gun securely back in his belt.

"Excuse us." Turkish said with a small grin.

"Yes?" The gray-haired, manresponded as he pulled his glasses down slightly to look at Turkish and Tommy.

"We're here for Georgina Holden and Leona Bradshaw."

"What do you mean you're 'here' for them?"

"Their coming with us." Turkish said as his smile grew bigger.

"And we don't want any troubles." Tommy said with a flash of the in gun in this belt.

"And what grounds do you have to take the girls with you?"

"The grounds that they're the best boxer and promoter we're had and he need them back."

During this exchange the whole class was watching the mysterious men in trench coats closely but now their eyes slowly stared at Georgina and Leona, who all the while were giggly silently.

"Oi! There they are." Tommy said as he pointed to the back of the room.

"That's right Tommy. Hi girls!" The men waved and the girls waved back.

"You ready to go then?"

"Of course." The girls said together.

The girls gathered their things and proceeded to the front of the room. Suddenly an ugly purple-haired Aryan grabbed Georgina's arm.

"You can't leave." He said.

"Yes I can."

"No, you can't it's not right."

"Look Joe, get the fuck off of my arm."

"What if I don't?" He added with a smirk.

And then Georgina wailed on him with so much force that Tommy and Turkish have to pull her off of the boy, whose bruised face now matched the shade of his hair. With a quick wave and beaming smiles the girls lead Tommy and Turkish out of their Latin class full of wide eyes and open mouths.

"Thanks." Turkish said as he closed the door behind them. Leaving the Latin class even more stunned.

Our group of four walked slowly down the hall, Georgina and Leona laughing the whole while when suddenly a girl stopped them.

"Um… where are you going?" Casey asked.

"Away, out, freedom." Leona answered.

"But you can't leave me here. If you leave again I won't have any friends." Casey said with desperation in her voice.

"You didn't like us that much anyway." Georgina retorted.

"Then fine if you're leaving where's my money? You each owe me two dollars."

"We don't have it." Replied the girls.

"What about you guys." Casey looked at Turkish and Tommy. "You guys have two dollars right?"

"Why the fuck would we give you money?" Turkish asked.

"Because Leona and Georgina owe me money dammit!"

"Right-o." Turkish said. "We're leaving now."

"If you guys leave I'll tell!" Casey shouted.

"Don't tell on me bitch." Georgina said with a swift punch across Casey's lip.

She giggled and the four continued walking down the hall.

"We're gonna have to put you in some anger management classes." Tommy said with a grin and sarcasm lacing his voice.

It took them a half hour to get to the airport and on the plane. Everyonewas silent marveling at the occurrences and all that could be heardwas the ding of the no smoking sign (as Turkish lit up a cigarette) and the plane taking off. Georgina and Leona glanced at each other and shared one word.

"Damn." Their lives were changing again.

* * *

**UnreadLetters**


End file.
